


The Art of Temptation

by lovi_via



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Blindfolds, Bottom Rand al'Thor, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Light Bondage, M/M, Smut is in chapter two which I'll try and write this weekend, Teasing, Top Logain Ablar, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovi_via/pseuds/lovi_via
Summary: Rand tries to seduce Logain—he doesn’t mean it in seriousness, but things have a way of not quite working out the way he thought they would. Two-shot.
Relationships: Logain Ablar/Rand al'Thor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Initiation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [YoukoKoenma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoukoKoenma/gifts).



There was a part of Rand that remained very unsure of what he was about to do. True, he was perfectly alright with letting Logain take the lead—he preferred it that way, in all honesty—but Rand was curious to see what would happen if he at least tried to spur Logain on. His uncertainty stemmed from the simple fact that he only had a very vague idea of what to do with the art of seduction. And it really wasn’t as if he could approach anyone about this, either. Still, Rand was eager and awaited the opportunity when he could test the waters.

The faint candlelight flickered and cast shadows over the room, an indication of how dark it was outside by now. And here Rand was straddling Logain's lap so he could stare into the other man's dark, entrancing eyes. He bit on his lip a little and Logain raised an eyebrow.

"Anything you want to tell me?" That was it. Rand's mind was made up. He would at least _try_. 

He first started by brushing strands of rich black hair away from Logain's face, blinking a little at him. Logain's cheek was stubbled against his hands and Rand felt a bolt of want spark up in him. He tried keeping it down, though, and then moved in closer to seal his lips to Logain's. He savored the first low, heavy moan that escaped Logain's mouth as he closed his eyes and threaded a hand through Rand's shock of soft red hair. Rand let himself make noises, too - softer, though, and less detectable compared to Logain. He was struggling to keep a lid on it, that much Rand could tell.

He pulled away, staring back at him with heavy-lidded eyes. A smile encroached his cheeks. "I want to see you come undone with me."

Rand took care not to leave any noticeable marks. But he did try and take his time: He mouthed at the skin on Logain's jaw, leaving feather-light kisses at his skin. He could feel a tent slowly rising through Logain's clothes, pressing against his leg. Sensing Logain's assent and anticipation, Rand continued.

"I know you've taken me before, but how would you want me next time? Would you want me on my back, holding my legs open for you?" He punctuated this with a light nip at Logain's ear, earning a throaty growl. "Or pressed against the wall, fingers digging into my hips as you had your way with me? Perhaps you'd want me on all fours, listening to me cry out as you ride me?"

He reached down to tug at Logain's shirt, exposing his collar bone.

"I'd have you suck me off, too," Logain murmured. 

"I know you'd be rough," Rand crooned. "I know you'd grab hold of my head by the hair and have me on my hands and knees, because you wouldn't be able to stand it anymore since I always tease you every time I take you in my mouth - you might want my hands on you, too, as I press my tongue on you and taste you."

He felt Logain wrap an arm tightly around his waist. Rand was satisfied, but not quite. He wouldn't mind drawing it out a little more. He leaned down to press his lips at Logain's collarbone, never biting but gently flicking his tongue out at the exposed skin.

"I'd want you to make me _squirm_ once you have your way with me. Have me sob with pleasure as you make me yours - maybe if the time was right, you'd leave bite marks all over my skin, that way I know I'm completely and utterly yours. You'd love that, wouldn't you?"

Then Rand let himself nip a little at Logain's skin, not enough to leave a mark of any sort but enough for Logain to let out an unsteady reply of, "I would. I would like that very much."

Rand lifted himself off of Logain and stepped off the bed. "Well, you won't be getting any of that from me right now."

Disappointed, Logain fixed the collar of his shirt. "You're a cruel one, Al'Thor."

Rand sighed wordlessly, dusting off his clothes. "Patience is a virtue, Logain."

"As is alertness."

He was sure this would come back to bite him, Rand thought as he cast one last glance at Logain before heading out of his room. But it would be a form of consequence he'd look forward to. No doubt about that.


	2. Discipline

Rand knew that he wouldn't go unpunished for his actions, and he was looking forward to it just as much as Logain. But nothing could have prepared him for _this_.

Logain had practically dragged him away after their most recent meeting, once they'd gotten far enough for people not to get curious about how forceful Logain was being with his superior. And though Rand had feigned anxiousness, he'd been quietly looking forward to what was to come. They'd waited quite a while for this and Rand had almost forgotten about it... till he felt Logain snatch his wrist tightly and pull him to his chambers. Then with a harsh shove, Logain had him thrown against the bed.

Rand breathed in an out at the sight of Logain hovering over him. Ironic that he'd been the one to show restraint at first, and now he struggled to contain the elation he felt (as well as the tiniest bit of apprehension) now that he'd ended up here. Still, he'd play along with Logain's game like he'd done before. Lews Therin had been buzzing even louder in his mind the moment Logain had grabbed hold of him, and Rand forced down the noise to a quiet buzz in the back of his mind.

Putting on a show of ignorance, he looked up at Logain with anticipatory gray eyes. "What's the matter, Logain?"

Logain shot him a glare, reaching down to grip him by the collar of his silken red coat. Light, Logain was a sight to see when he was like this, the fine features of his face sharp, dark eyes so intense as he scrutinized Rand. He watched a stray strand of dark hair fall over Logain's shoulder, mesmerized. 

"You know full well what you've been up to, Lord Dragon." The words came out in a snarl. "And now you're going to pay the consequences for it."

Then he bent down to pin Rand's wrists above his head with one hand and kiss him. Logain was merciless, tongue slipping past Rand's lips and tilting his chin upward with his other hand. And he was rough and wanting, so much so that Rand felt as though his breath had been taken away. But this was the sort of contact he'd been craving, he was glad that his earlier efforts to get Logain so worked up were paying off.

Logain pulled away and Rand waited with baited breath. They weren't unfamiliar to these sorts of happenings, so Rand looked forward to what would happen next: Logain would practically tear his clothes off and he'd have his way with him. He waited for Logain to trail more eager kisses that would morph into bitemarks down his neck and collarbone, and for his clothes to be pulled off him in a matter of moments in the process.

That didn't happen.

"Sit up," Logain ordered him. Rand obeyed, and then felt a thick strip of silk thrust over his eyes, Logain's hands tying it against his head.

"Wha-"

"Just for that little trick you pulled, you don't get to see me as I take you. No, you'll also have to _earn_ being able to come."

"How much will I have to do?" Rand asked softly, shivering a little. Heat was already pooling up in his belly.

"Depends. But I suppose if it's a straightforward answer you'll want, you're the one who suggested all those ways I have my way with you. So it might take a while." Once he'd removed Rand's coat Logain had him lying on his back again, head pressed against the pillows as Logain began to undo the laces on his shirt and tug down his pants. Rand certainly hadn't been fast with him when he'd teased Logain like that, but Logain was even more agonizingly slow. He took his time in pulling out and untangling the laces of Rand's shirt, untucking it and pulling down his pants and smallclothes and boots. He let his fingers trail over the parts of Rand's skin that were exposed, the contact feeling like fire. The only part of Rand's clothing that stayed on were the stockings that were stretched high against his thighs.

Rand bit his lip, feeling the cool air of the room at his exposed cock. Self-conscious, he pressed his legs together and felt his stockings dig into his skin. The suspense was nothing short of agonizing.

Logain ran his hand over his collarbone. "Maybe if you behave yourself..."

He understood. Then felt more silk rubbing at his skin as Logain tied his wrists together. The sensation was enough for Rand to let out a small gasp, earning a low laugh from Logain.

He could hear the sound of clothing rustling. Rand's wrists strained a little at the bonds he'd been tied up in, but he made no attempt to escape. Not that he wanted to, anyways. Then something hard and warm pressed at his cheek and beneath the blindfold he blinked.

"Use your mouth." Logain rested his hand against his hair, his grip loose.

Rand tilted his head towards Logain's cock, and let his tongue flick over the head - he was used to teasing Logain like this. A sharp slap at his bare bottom made him reconsider, the mingled pain and pleasure making him flinch.

"No teasing. Not with me."

Rand nodded, a quiet whine escaping his throat. He took Logain into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and sucking lightly. Again he flicked his tongue out over Logain's length, but this time he was much slower and deliberate, not pulling away in a tease at the last second like he usually did. As he continued to use his mouth he felt his own cock twitch, and borderline humiliated he clamped his legs together tightly.

"Eager, aren't we?"

Once more, Logain was rough. He gripped Rand's hair harshly, thrusting back and forth in his mouth. Rand tried as well as he could to take him, the taste of pre-cum heavy on his tongue. It was difficult, though, with his own arousal so prominent between his legs. Surely Logain had taken notice of this, he thought, but with the piece of cloth he had obscuring his vision he couldn't be so sure. His suspicions were confirmed when Logain remarked, "Hmm, you're really getting off to this... might have you climax too soon, which we can't have."

Logain pulled away from Rand's mouth, pre-cum and saliva dripping down his lower lip. Rand let his tongue dart out to trace his lips and lick it up. Though he was still unable to see he could _feel_ Logain's eyes on him. He breathed deeply - though he'd derived such intense pleasure from the experience, it was certainly a relief to get the air back into his lungs.

"Odd that for someone who's so insufferable and keeps so many secrets, you're so lovely to look at." He felt Logain's hand stroke his chest. "Still, my Lord Dragon, you're not _all_ that bad."

Logain was merciless in his teasing, moving his hands across Rand's body with feather-light touches, and then he just had to go and tease at one of Rand's nipples, stroking lightly and then moving downwards to between Rand's legs. The sensation was enough to make Rand feel regretful about his teasing Logain earlier. _Just take me and be done with it_ , he thought.

His breath hitched when Logain's hand wrapped around his cock. He starting moving his hand, stroking up and down and pumping at him. He was a little bit rough, calloused fingers moving quickly and harshly against him, but Rand let out a sigh of relief. It felt good to be given the contact he so craved after a while. With the friction of the silk on his skin and his stockings digging into his thighs, he was just about ready to come-

Then Logain seized _saidin_ , wrapping a flow of Air around Rand's erection.

He clenched his teeth, beginning to spread his legs apart to see if he could be granted at least some form of relief. "I-"

"Not yet. Like I said earlier, you'll have to _earn_ it."

He moaned in desperation, fruitlessly rubbing his inner thighs together but to no avail. The contact felt wonderful, but nothing was letting him climax.

"First," Logain said, pushing him back onto the bed again, "You'll need to apologize."

He began to trail at Rand's oversensitive skin, first with his fingers and then with his mouth. He sucked lightly at the skin on Rand's neck - not enough to leave a mark but enough for Rand's words to die in his throat when he tried to speak.

"I-" Rand began in a hushed voice but was cut off when Logain trailed his tongue over a nipple.

"Keep going." There was something almost gentle to Logain's voice, biting lightly at one nipple and tracing the other in a painfully slow circle. It was both frustrating and elating - he didn't even have to do much to make Rand feel good, but the fact that he wasn't allowed to come yet...

"I'm sorry," Rand forced out.

"For what?" Logain ran his hands down Rand's legs, tongue licking a stripe at Rand's cock.

"For-" He was cut off when Logain returned to his torturously slow ministrations, dragging his tongue slowly over his head as Rand had done with him so many times before.

"...For leading you on like that." Sweat coated his body now, running down his bare limbs in rivulets and dampening his legs through his stockings.

"Good," Logain purred. He continued in licking rings around Rand's cock, letting out a low hum of satisfaction at the way Rand cried out when he began to suck at the head. He threw back his head against the bed, a little humiliated at how utterly exposed he was but nonetheless looking forward to some form of relief. He twisted his wrists as much as he could against the silk tied around them - Light, he didn't think that _silk_ of all things would render him so helpless.

"Light," Rand said with a shuddering gasp, " _Please_..."

"Please what?"

"Please let me c-" He was cut off by a harsh squeeze that sent a shudder through his legs. "-Let me come."

He bit the inside of his mouth, breathing through his nose. Though he couldn't be entirely sure of what Logain would want from him in order to "earn" that as he'd said, he thought perhaps at least silence would help. It wasn't a matter of dignity, it was a matter of atonement they were both very much aware of.

Logain pulled away and Rand made a noise in the bottom of his throat, now that the warmth of the other's breath was absent. 

"Get on your elbows and knees," Logain said. "You talked about all the ways I could take you, so I'll go through with them all."

He clambered onto his knees and balanced his elbows against the plush mattress, the friction of the sheets beneath his bare skin sending a rush of delight through him. Anticipating what would happen next, he heard noises of something wet coming from behind him, and then something slick prying at his entrance. It made Rand tense up with want, but he forced himself to relax. Logain was here to punish him for what he'd done and he was ready to face the consequences, but Rand knew he wouldn't be needlessly cruel like that. So he let out a little sigh when Logain's fingers went inside him, scissoring and spreading him open. It was getting a little difficult to balance his elbows on the bed now, so he was just about ready to shift his position into something more comfortable when he felt Logain hit a certain spot inside of him.

The sensation of euphoria was enough to make Rand yelp and thrust back against Logain's fingers. Again Logain prodded ever so slightly at his prostate and Rand pressed up against him. He craved more of the contact, more of the pleasure that swept through him and left him so weak. When Logain pulled his fingers out Rand felt like weeping at the loss.

"Ironic. You were the one who told me that patience is a virtue," Logain tutted. Rand just moaned wordlessly, bound wrists digging into the sheets beneath him. He closed his eyes behind the blindfold, breathing heavily.

"Please, Logain..."

"Please what?"

Rand shifted a little on the bed. He could feel a numbness making his wrists tingle. "What do you mean?"

"If you really do want me, you might as well make it clear. _Tell_ me how much you want me."

With a choked whimper, Rand balanced himself on his knees, lifting his bottom up. He couldn't see anything, but he was well aware that Logain was observing him. He spread his legs apart as much as he could, and in spite of the overwhelming need to come he smiled.

"Please," he begged, "Please take me, Logain. Please have your way with me."

Logain took his time pushing into Rand, slowing his movements to a crawl as his cock sunk bit by bit into Rand. He slowed his breathing at the sensation, trying to prepare himself, but the moment Logain hit _that_ spot Rand let out an involuntary noise of pleasure.

"You said you wanted me to make you cry with how good I'd make you feel." Logain bent over, mouth rasping at the bare skin of Rand's back. "I'll do good on that promise."

His pace quickened, pulling in and out of Rand as he grasped hold of him by the waist. Rand let out a noticeably loud whine. He had lost the battle with self control - a battle he was perfectly happy to lose. Logain felt full inside of him and even though his hands held him in place, Rand tried as best as he could to thrust back against Logain's cock in tandem. He knew he wouldn't be allowed release yet, but the bliss of Logain having him on all fours, wrists bound, was nothing short of overpowering.

Logain moved a hand from Rand's waist to snap at the band of one of the stockings he wore. He hissed a little, clenching his jaw though it still wasn't enough to stifle his cries. It didn't take much time for Rand to dissolve into a solving mess beneath Logain's touch, savoring the silky caress of the sheets beneath his stomach.

Then Logain pulled out. Rand sucked in a breath - he hadn't even come yet. Whatever was the matter?

He felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist to lift him off the bed and press him up against the wall, the smooth surface hard against his face. His legs bucked underneath him, the cool air was almost a relief to his overheated skin. But he knew he wasn't allowed to come yet. In spite of the half-dried tears on his cheeks and the overwhelming sense of desire that made him feel as though he might collapse and sink to the floor, Rand cracked a smile.

Then Logain slammed forward, fingers digging into his hips. Of course - that was one of the possible ways Rand suggested Logain take him only last night. He was unforgiving in his forcefulness, fingers pressing deep enough into Rand's skin to leave bruises.

He felt his muscles clench and unclench, the added sensation of his stockings rubbing up against his legs making his body prickle with goosebumps in spite of the heat of his arousal. Rand already knew there was no point in trying to hold back. So he cried out in pleasure at the sensation, the vocalizations he was making only growing louder when Logain leaned down, rich black hair brushing against his shoulder and making him shiver, to lightly nip at his neck.

"L-" Once more the word died in his throat. Logain was as fast as he was merciless, his wrists pressed to the wall and the hands around his waist acting as the only support for Rand to stand. He couldn't get much out, only half-uttered stammers and soft mutters of "Burn me" and "Light". He could feel the blindfold loosening against his eyes and even as he tried to clamp his legs together and thrust back against Logain he still wasn't allowed release. It was infuriating, frustrating, and... wonderful. There was something about having the experience being so drawn out.

"Enjoying yourself?" Logain laved his tongue at where he'd bitten down lightly on Rand's neck.

"I-" Rand was cut off by another noise tearing through his throat, only able to manage a weak nod. Sweat made his stockings cling to his legs. He could feel his heartbeat hammering in his ears.

"You've been so good," Logain praised him. He gave another delicate nip to the curve of Rand's shoulder and his neck, and he leaned back into Logain's touch. His grip on his hips was beginning to loosen.

"Am I-" Rand gulped, finally finding the words. "Am I allowed to - to-"

"Go on," Logain said.

"Am I allowed to come yet?"

"Almost."

He pulled out of Rand and hoisted him back onto the bed this time, so his bound wrists were pressed close to his chest and his legs spread far apart by Logain. Then Logain thrust into him again, pumping in and out, in and out. Rand threw his head back and whined wordlessly, grateful for the support of the bed against his trembling body. And then Logain's hand was on his cock, thumb flicking over his head and fingers tugging at him, his other hand grasping hold of Rand gently as he kept going. Then the bonds of Air were gone and first Logain spilled his seed into Rand and then Rand felt himself climax, collapsing against the bed as Logain pulled out and waves of pleasure washed over him.

He spent a few minutes there, weak from the euphoric experience and shaking. Then he felt Logain slip the blindfold off him and undo the strip of silk that bound his wrists. He stared up at Logain's dark eyes once more, watching the other hover over him.

"That felt good, didn't it?" Logain asked. "Getting to come when you'd earned it."

"Yes. Yes, it did."

"That must have taught you a lesson about teasing others and leading them on, hmm?"

Logain was smiling down at him borderline smugly, and Rand could almost hear the mocking little _my Lord Dragon_ tacked on at the end. But he'd remind Logain that maybe he hadn't learned his lesson after all - it wasn't as if he _hadn't_ enjoyed the experience.

"It taught me that you'd teach me a lesson I'd find rather enjoyable regarding these matters."

Logain groaned. "Keep that up and you might find yourself in this sort of bind again."

Rand smiled back at him smugly. He'd play Logain's games. He had before.

"And I'd be looking forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Logain (and I) have a stocking fetish tbh. I mean come ON, Rand already has well-turned calves in canon :3 Just imagine how good he'd look in nothing but a pair of stockings... 
> 
> Anyways Rand is still a little shit of a sub. Honestly, writing Rand as a bratty bottom was one of the main draws of this fic - submissive/bottom Rand is so hard to find for me at least, ESPECIALLY if he's being kind of a brat while he's at it... and with Logain, too...
> 
> So this was fun to write! Even if it's not really fluff porn like my other stuff, but hey, we're all here to branch out. That all being said: Thanks for reading! :3

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to YoukoKoenma—I read some of their Wheel of Time fic, and the one with Rand and the Asha’man on AdultFanfiction was just fan-fucking-tastic! I really wanted to write something for them as a tribute. <3 Personally I see Rand as more submissive - either a very submissive bottom or a service top - and "A Matter of Persuasion" (the fic in question) was just... (chef's kiss) The portrayal of Rand in that very vulnerable, submissive position just really hit the nail on the head, you know?
> 
> Oh, and don't worry. Logain gets his - ahem - /revenge/ in the following chapter :3
> 
> ANYWAYS I LOVE SUBBY RAND AND I WANTED TO WRITE HIM BEING A LIL SHIT WITH LOGAIN
> 
> So thanks for reading this, hope you're havin' a good time in whatever timezone you're in.


End file.
